High School
by 2bmechick
Summary: A fic about Alex Shelley/OC during thier highschool years. Friends for now but one night could change it all for them and maybe they could even start to like highschool.


**Disclaimer:** This is pure fiction

**Author:** 2bmechick

**Rating:** M (R)

**Pairing:** Alex Shelley/OC

**Note:** this is a one shot!

I sat on the side lines again of our school dance. I sigh as all my friends get picked to be partners but I get left behind as usual. I hate coming to these things but my mother makes me. She thinks it will help me be more social, in all honesty it just makes me want to knock myself off. I would rather be at home watching all my wrestling tapes that I have lying around. I hate being around people unless it's my small group of friends that consists of three people. I hear another crappy song start playing as I see a guy that I know from the local indie scene, Alex Shelley start walking in my direction. I knew he went to my school but I had never spoken to him before. He walked over to me and sat down beside me and leaned back in his chair. I looked forward to the dance floor not wanting to make any kind of contact with a guy that I admired so much in the ring. I must admit I was quite intrigued as to why he sitting near me though. I could hear the people who saw us so close start to talk. I was known as a loner and he was known as a freak. Perfect combination for high school rumours. I felt him lean into me as I leant my elbows on my knees.

"I don't think they like us sitting so close. They probably think we are plotting to take over the school or something." He told me making laugh a little. I looked at him as he leaned so close to me I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Wouldn't be the first time I tried" I told him making him nod his head.

"The sprinkler stunt and the spray paint?" He asked making me blush.

"Nah that was just for fun" I explained to him. "I rigged the ballots for class prez but the real ballots got found because of my stupid brother"

"Ah, so you were the one responsible for Chipper to be class president for a week" I nodded my head in response as I watched Chipper the dorkiest kid in school get knocked over by the jocks. "Well done" he said getting up and walking over to jocks. I could this getting ugly so I got up and walked behind him to where they had just thrown Chipper down on the ground again. I helped Chipper up and made sure he was alright as Alex got in the jocks face.

"You know you should really pick on someone your own size" Alex told the jock.

"Well when you find someone my size pip squeak, let me know" The jock mocked him as Alex looked up at him, grinding his teeth.

"Alex" I said as I placed my hand on his bicep.

"You better go Patrick, Your girlfriend wants you" The jock said with a laugh. I just rolled my eyes at him. "What's with the Alex name anyway? Is that your superhero name?" The rest of the Jocks started laughing with their leader.

"No, just a name." He told them as he took a step forward so that he was chest to chest with the jock. "A name that allows me to kick your ass" Alex swung his fist and connected it with the Jocks nose making it instantly spurt blood. I covered my mouth to cover up the laugh that was threatening to spill through my lips. I grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him away from the rest of the group that was looking like they were going to kill him.

"Let's get you out of here before they slaughter you" I told him as I dragged him outside the hall. I pulled him over to my beat up car and made him get inside before running around to the drivers side as I saw the bunch of Jocks walk towards us with purpose. I put the keys in the ignition and screeched out of the car park making sure the Jocks weren't following us. I looked over at Alex sitting next to me and saw his hands were clenched tightly together.

"You should have let me stay" He told me suddenly. I could hear his breaths were extremely rapid as his chest pulsated up and down.

"They would have killed you Alex. I was not going to stand there and watch you get beat up" I told his as I ran a red light.

"You watch me get beat up every show. I see you in the crowd you know." He told me his hands unclasping slightly.

"You do?" I ask him as I speed around a corner so we could take the back streets.

"Yea, and when I bleed you always squeal." He told me making me blush. I couldn't help it, I hate it when other people bleed, I feel bad for them.

"Well, I..."

"It's ok. It's good to know I have at least one fan" He said looking up at me and smiling. I shyly smiled back at him as we made it my street without incident.

"Yeah. I know you don't live far from me so..." I said driving into my drive way. Alex looked around and sighed. We got out of my car and walked out of the garage, closing it behind me.

"Well, i'm home alone and maybe, I don't know, maybe could I hang with you for a while. It was the only reason why I went to that stupid dance; I didn't want to home alone." He explained to me as he looked at the ground. I shifted my feet nervously as I closed my eyes to think.

"My mum is away too." I told him making him look up at me.

"And your dad?" he asked.

"I don't have one" I told him as I fiddled with my keys. "You know what, yeah come on in. It will be nice not being home alone" I said with a smile. Alex followed me into the house and I showed him up to my bedroom. It wasn't much but I liked it. It had punk posters everywhere and I had black sheets on my bed with my clothes thrown all over the floor.

"Nice" He said looking around at my walls.

"Yea, Mum finally gave in and let put something on my walls without ripping them off" I told him making myself feel stupid.

"Your mum is over protective huh?" He asked as he stepped over a pile of clothes.

"Yea single mum with only one child, she likes to wrap me up in cotton wool." I said as I picked up some clothes off the floor and threw them in the corner of my room. "Take a seat" I said pointing towards my bed.

"But not take it too far right?" He joked making me laugh.

"Nah, I really don't want to be chasing after you with a baseball bat" Alex looked at me and laughed.

"That's cool you have a sense of humour. Not many chicks around here do"

"I guess it's just part of my charm" I said as I crawled on the bed. Alex sat on the other side of it before looking at me in the eyes.

"Why do you hide?" He asked me out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as I tried to hide my face.

"That. You always do that. You're not as ugly as you think you are." He told me matter of factly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said standing up. "Would you like a drink or anything?" Alex stood up and walked over to me. He cupped my face with his rough hands and made me look at him.

"Thank you for caring enough to get me out of there tonight" My stomach jumped up into my throat as his scent wafted over me.

"Anytime" I said nervously.

"I like you" He told me as he stepped even closer to me. I looked at him confused for a moment before he bent his head down and kissed me gently on the lips. "I really like you" He kissed me again with a little more to it than before.

"You don't even know me" I told him with my eyes still closed and my head in a daze.

"I know you enough" He told me before kissing me even harder. He let his tongue run along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth giving him entrance so he could kiss me deeper. Alex let his arms fall to my hips allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck. He grabbed hold of my butt, picking me up and carried me over to my bed. He laid me down on the covers as he let his body cover mine. I had no idea why I was letting him get so close but I really didn't want to let him go. The next thing I remembered I was in my underwear as he knelt in front of me just in his boxers and necklace. I loved his body, it wasn't too muscular and it wasn't grose and flabby. He crawled over me and kissed me, grabbing my hip and making me lay down under him. He slipped his hand under me and pulled the back of my underwear down. He pulled them off and threw them aside before he made short work of my bra leaving me completely exposed under him. He took a moment to savour the moment by looking over my naked body. I felt a full body flush creep over me as his eyes wander over my skin.

"You shouldn't keep this covered" He said reaching out and running his finger tips over my stomach. He let them trial down to between my legs and ran his middle finger down my slit and back up again. He smirked as I jumped under his touch.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked me curiously.

"No, just not extremely experienced." I said as I gasped feeling his middle finger enter me.

"Ok" he replied as he moved his finger around inside of my body. I jumped as he hit the sweet spot inside of me making him chuckle as he found it again and started to tease it. I let out a little whimper as I clenched my fists in my pillows above me. I felt him insert another finger as his thumb found my clit and worked me simultaneously. I bit my lip and my breathing got heavier as he got me so riled up.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I let my head roll back a little as the pleasure took over my body. Alex removed his fingers from me and kissed me hard.

"Uh uh, not yet" He told me. I opened my eyes, still breathing hard and sat up a little. I looked down at his boxers and saw them tenting rapidly. I swallowed my nerves and let my hand travel up his thigh and start massaging him through his boxers. I heard him let out a low moan as he bucked into my hand. I quickly pulled down his boxers, freeing him so that I could stroke him properly. I looked up at him and saw his eyes closed as he bit his lip. I smirked a little as I bent down and took the head of his rock hard penis in my mouth and tasted the salty pre cum on my tongue. Alex's eyes flung open as he swore loudly at the sensation. I took him more in my mouth and giggled sending vibrations through him making him lose his balance on his knees. I sucked him a few times more before he pulled my head away from him as I fondled his balls.

"You don't want this to be over yet do you?" He asked me pushing me back down on the bed. He kissed me passionately as he moved around so that his tip was at my entrance. I felt him thrust forward a little and I met it with my own making him enter me slowly. We both let out a noise of approval as the feeling took over. Alex pushed his way deeper inside me and let me adjust to his size. I let him know I was ready by kissing him softly on the lips. He started to move his hips slowly at first letting us get into a rhythm. He soon picked up the pace as he reached up and entwined his fingers with mine with one hand. Alex kissed my neck and collarbone as he picked up the pace. I started moaning under him as the friction between us started to overwhelm me. I could feel myself start to tense up around as he thrusted into me harder and harder. Suddenly Alex pulled out of me and flipped me over picking my hips up so I was on my knees and re entered me from behind. I gasped as I felt him delve deeper inside of me. I gripped onto the covers under me as he drove himself into me repeatedly. He was driving me wild with every movement. I knew I couldn't hold on much longer if he kept up with the pace he had. I heard him start to grunt as he tried to hold off from climaxing but I knew he was losing his battle with it. He continued to pound into me and kept hitting that sweet spot inside me. I couldn't hold off any longer and I called out as the pleasure wracked through my body setting off a chain reaction with Alex spilling himself into me. He pulled out of me and paid down next to me in a sweaty heap as I slid my legs down and lay on my stomach. I looked over at Alex and then covered my face with my pillow. I had no idea what I had just done. I felt Alex shift next to me and put his arm over my back. I turned my head to the side and looked at his face.

"That was fun" He told me making me laugh.

"Yea it was" I agreed, biting my lip. He leaned into me and kissed me on the lips.

"We should get some sleep" He said sitting up and pulling the blankets from under us then pulling them over us. He placed his arm around me again and I snuggled into his chest so that we could go to sleep together.

The next morning I woke up and found my bed empty. I held the blanket over my naked torso as I sat up to look around. I sat that Alex's clothes were gone and so was he. I sighed as I flopped back on the bed sadly. Another guy just upping and leaving, I should have known. I got up and had my shower, then got dressed into decent clothes for school. Why they had dances on a Wednesday I had no idea. I got myself some food, grabbed my bag and left for school. I was hoping I could avoid Alex all day. When I got there my friends came running up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Where have you been?" Kate asked me as she stroked my hair.

"You suddenly went missing last night and we couldn't find you" Riss said as she stood there with her arms crossed across her chest.

"I just helped someone that's all" I said shrugging. My friends looked at each other confused as I walked away from them and into the school. We walked to our lockers getting looks from everyone as normal as we went. I grabbed the books I needed and put my bag in my locker before shutting it loudly making my friends jump.

"That's not going to do your locker any good" I heard a male say from behind me. I turned around saw Alex smiling down at me. I sucked in a breath and looked around looking for a way out of it. I saw Kate and Riss look on in interest. "Sorry for leaving this morning, my parents came home early and flipped that I wasn't at home." He explained to me. I just nodded my head to reply. "Hey um I was wondering if maybe we could go out sometime" He asked me nervously. I snapped my head up and looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" He asked me again. I stood there stunned for a moment as my friends gasped beside me. It took a moment for me to register what exactly was going on but I swallowed hard and shifted on my feet a little as I thought it over. I quickly went through the pros and con's of saying yes and found the pro's outweighed the cons. I looked into Alex's eyes and then smiled at him.

"I would love too" I said making him grin from ear to ear. I heard my friends whispering between them at my answer making me smile even wider.

"Great" He said as the bell sounded throughout the building. Alex bent down and kissed me hard on the lips before turning and walking away. I had to shake my head to snap myself out of my new daze. High school is completely crazy to me but now I kinda liked it.


End file.
